Yanagawa Nanami
|image = |caption = Yanagawa Nanami promoting "Boogie Woogie LOVE" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 146cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2015-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2015-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |group = Country Girls |generation = 6th Generation (Unofficial) |join = November 5, 2015 |mcolor = |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Country Girls |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 24th Generation |join1 = April 1, 2015 |graduate1 = December 13, 2015 }} Yanagawa Nanami (梁川奈々美) is a member of Country Girls under Hello! Project. She initially joined Hello! Project as an Hello Pro Kenshuusei on April 1, 2015 and was formally introduced on May 4, 2015. She was introduced as a Country Girls member on November 5, 2015 alongside Funaki Musubu. Biography Early Life Yanagawa was born on January 6, 2002 in Kanagawa, Japan. In mid-2014, she participated in Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!, but failed.http://news.dwango.jp/2015/11/15/62587/idol/2/ After failing the audtion, she participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei audition as she still wanted to be an idol under Hello! Project so much. 2015 In early 2015, Yanagawa auditioned for Hello Pro Kenshuusei after failing a Morning Musume audition and successfully passed. She officially joined the trainee program on April 1, 2015 and was officially announced as a member on April 27 alongside Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona and Okamoto Honoka."ハロプロ研修生 新メンバー加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2015-04-27. She was formally introduced and participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4. In the test event, she performed "Romance no Tochuu." On November 5, it was announced at Country Girls' first anniversary event that she would be joining the group alongside Funaki Musubu."カントリー・ガールズ　新メンバー加入決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-11-05. She concluded her trainee activities following the November/December Nama Tamago Show performance. Personal Life Education= As of April 2015, she is currently a first year middle school student. |-|Name Meaning= Yanagawa's given name, "Nanami", means apple tree (奈々; nana) and beauty (美; mi). It's a feminine Japanese given name rarely used as a surname. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yanagawa Nanami (梁川奈々美) *'Nicknames:' Yanamin (やなみん), Naa-chan (なーちゃん)Used by Nakano Rion. *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 146cm''BOMB!'' Magazine, June 2015 Issue. Date Published: 2015-05-09. *'Western Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2015-11-05: Country Girls member *'Country Girls Color:' Purple *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015) **Country Girls (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' That I can play the alto sax♪ *'Hobbies:' Reading, computer, collecting cute things *'Favorite Music Genre:' Jazz, J-pop *'Favorite Sport:' Vaulting horse *'Motto:' "Kokorozashi wa ha ni tsutsumu" (志は葉に包む; Also with few minds, I am kind) *'Favorite Food:' Cherries, cheese *'Least Favorite Food:' Green onion *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Charm Points:' Pale skin and smile *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Ai no Gundan", "Shabadaba Doo~" *'Looks Up To:' Michishige Sayumi, Miyamoto Karin Works Theater * 2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! Trivia *She can treat anything as having a bright side. *She's too quick to say what she's thinking. *Michishige Sayumi is what led her to aim for becoming a Hello! Project idol. *She has the same first name as former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Tanabe Nanami, although the Kanji used for her name is different. *Her future dream is to be an idol known as Hello! Project's "ace". *She feels a sense of accomplishment every time she improves. *She also wants to develop her own character and bring that out more. *She started playing saxophone when she was invited to join band by one of her seniors at school. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Funaki Musubu, and she wanted to debut with her. In Fall 2015 the two debuted in Country Girls together, fulfilling this wish. *She is the first of her Hello Pro Kenshuusei generation to be promoted. See Also *Gallery:Yanagawa Nanami *List:Yanagawa Nanami Discography Featured In *List:Yanagawa Nanami Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Country Girls Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) Category:2002 Births Category:January Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2015 Additions Category:Capricorn Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Blood Type A Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Country Girls Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Purple Member Color